


Classification In South Park

by kota_sux



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Kyle Broflovski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kota_sux/pseuds/kota_sux
Summary: An AU where you have to take a classification test that determines whether you're a neutral, Caregiver, or little.It should be noted that this was orginally written with my Dog OC's so some mistakes might be made and somethings might not add up with the charaters.This is my first work so I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Test Day

**Author's Note:**

> The test

This was it! Today was the day! The classification test was today! 

Kyle gave a huge smile in his mirror and quickly threw a his signature green hat on to hide the orange curly hair that stuck out. Looking up and down he was wearing jeans and a orange coat.

Kyle headed downstairs and made his morning tea with 2 tablespoons of sugar and headed out the door after his mom kissed his cheek. “Have a good day Kylie!!” The name rolled off her tongue like it belonged to him. Grosssss. “I’ll sure try.”

Kyle’s brother was already halfway down the driveway so Kyle jogged to catch up with him. “Bro Mr. Monroe better hurry it’s coolldd” Kyle whined. 

Ike gave a nod and looked at Kyle. “Scared?” He mocked with a smirk. Damnit. He noticed Kyle biting at his nails. “Me? Scared? Please. I know I'm going to get neutral or Caregiver. There's no way in hell I’ll get little. Mom is a neutral and dad was too.” Ike chuckled. “You have no idea if that's true though.” The bus was approaching now. “I can sure hope.” Kyle mumbled as the bus stopped.

He climbed up the steps and nodded at Mr.Monroe. Sitting down in the first seat next to the very pretty, Wendy, who was definitely dressed for the test. Nice joggers and a nice long sleeve shirt, very comfy looking. 

Kyle sat with them on the bus once they route changed when they hit highschool and became quite close with them, them being his best friends joyfriend and all.

They turned to look at Kyle with a dead expression. Kyle chuckled. “Not ready for the Classification test?” Wendy faced forward again. “Bro. You have no idea.” “I'm sure you'll be fine.” Wendy sighed. “Yeah, at least you can't technically fail it.” Kyle nodded. “Careful someone might take you up on that.” Wendy rolled their eyes. “Good.” Kyle chuckled once more. 

The rest of the bus ride was filled in with idle chit chat. Kyle didn't even realise he was nervous. Well. Not until the bus pulled up to the school. _Lord help me._

Kyle split up from Wendy to see his friends.

He made sure to smile as he passed by his Ex Boyfriend and his toxic friends who weren't so fond of Kyle. 

He had dated the boy in 7th grade but he ended up being very manipulative and controling and it took Kyle a very long time to feel as though he was finally free from his chains. Sometimes he still felt trapped by his glare. He smiled to show he was totally confident and ready for the classification test. Not scared at all.

He sat down next to Butters and Kenny with a smile. “Sup?” Kenny simply took out an earbud out of an ear and looked at Kyle with a simple tired smile. While Butters smiled and said. “Well gee Kyle, Thanks for asking, im all good here! Just a little nervous, not gonna lie.” He clicked his tongue. “Same here.” Kyle agreed.

Kyle got a school breakfast. Which was something he was very thankful for. 

While eating through a cheese stick Kyle was trying to reassure himself about the classification test. _I have to get neutral. Or at the very least caregiver. I have a whole day to work on it. I can do this. I'm going to get neutral._ At this point Kyle wasn't even worried, he couldn't think of one scenario where he’d get Little. Not one.

The bell rang and Kyle got up to leave and threw away his trash heading to his class.

As he was walking down the halls a certain brown jacket caught his attention. Kyles face shot up to look at the black haired jock.“Hiya Kyle!” He smiled sweetly. “Heya Stan.” Kyle smile at his super best who he trusted and also had a raging crush on.

Stan stuck his hand on Kyles head and ruffled his hat back and forth on his head. Kyle lifted the large hand off his head and chuckled warmly.

“Are you ready for the classification test?” Stan asked like a concerned parent; he knew of Kyles anxiety that sparked up every so often and helped when he could. 

“Mhm! I just know i'm gonna be neutral!” Kyle said confidently. Stan giggled. “Whatever you say man.” Kyle shoved Stan a little. 

“Listen I really don't want to be a little.” Stan looked at him confused and was about to say something before Kyle interrupted him.

“Oh my gosh I have a minute to get to the homeroom! I’m not used to going there in the morning! See you later Stan!” 

Stan was left speechless as he watched Kyle jog away.

Kyle got into the class right on time and took a deep exhale when he did so. “Find your seat so we can get this party started!” stated the teacher. 

Kyle found a seat and listened very carefully and tried his best to pay attention and even though he zoned out a bit he got the information he needed. 

“Each test is different and the questions are quite simple. When you are done you will turn in your test and in less then a week will get your classification.” 

The teacher looked around. “If you need anything don't hesitate to ask! Anything else?” There was a moment of silence and then the teacher nodded. “Okay! Start!”

Kyle immediately started answering questions. They were very simple and he managed to finish before lunch.

Now he was positive he got neutral! He had no doubt in his mind now. 

Kyle sat down happy and content. Now he just had to wait a few days before he got the classification on paper.

Kyle made sure to tell everyone that too. He was just so sure he got neutral and was excited to be able to live freely without the pressure of an exam on top of him.


	2. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle got his results, Stan has to help

It has been a few days, it was now Friday, and rumor has it that everyone is getting their classification in their home room class, everyone's last hour. 

Kyle was tiredly on his way there now with Wendy and Stan. “What do you think you got Stan?” Wendy asked curiously. “I'm not sure.” He responded. “I don't really care.” He said with a smile. Kyle smiled back, as did Wendy. 

“I still know I got neutral.” Kyle grinned. “How can you be so sure?” Wendy questioned. Kyle looked at them as if they were joking. “Cuz what else could I be? I cannot be a little.” Wendy just nodded with no response and Stan once again ruffled Kyles hat with a smirk that made Kyles heart leap. “Have fun in home room.” he added. “Kay!”

Kyle then skipped merrily into the classroom to see a stack of folders in various sizes. He sat in a seat and waited patiently. 

Finally after 10 minutes of talking the teacher started passing out the folders. She started to approach his desk but the folder she was holding was pretty thick for a neutral. Kyle assumed it was for the guy behind him. But he stood corrected. 

The teacher placed it on his desk. He gulped fear, suddenly swallowing him whole. _Why is it so thick? Aren't neutral folders only a few pages? Oh noohnoohno._ Kyle felt his heart rate speed up but tried to reassure himself. _Maybe I'm a caregiver?_ He knew that it wasn't likely Caregivers folders are much thicker than this but he didnt care. Kyle slowly opened the folder and began to read the lines:

**Classification: Little - Little Age: 3-5**

Kyle's heart dropped and he felt tears prick in his eyes as he started to panic. He threw his hand in the air and asked to use the restroom. He took the folder and his phone with him.

Once he got into the hallway he started crying harder and started speed walking to the bathroom. He frantically pulled out his phone and messily typed as his hands shook violently.

**Kyle: Heu.**

**Hey, everything good? :Stan (SBF)**

**Kyle: Noo I nede helo**

**B wing bathroom? :Stan (SBF)**

**Kyle: yed,,,**

**read ✓✓**

Kyle sat by the restroom door and breathed heavily into his own arms. _What will my parents say!? I was supposed to be neutral! my friends will probably leave me behind and i’ll be a stupid loser again. Everyone hated me already and now it's going to be even worse!_ As the thoughts kept coming Kyle cried harder and harder and shook and took rapid short breaths. 

He felt like the world was caving in on him. He just sat outside the girls bathroom and started hyperventilating.

There was suddenly a warm pair of arms wrapped around Kyle. At first he panicked until he recognized the texture of the jacket and the smell of pot covered by vanilla candles. “Breath.” Stan whispered. He breathed loudly so Kyle would follow his breathing paterns and let Kyle cling to him.

Stan simply pet Kyles hair after slyly slipping the hat off his head while Kyle lay in his lap calming down and breathing slowly and slightly whimpering every so often.

Stan put his hand on Kyles back and rubbed it slowly. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

Kyle really didn't want to tell him because what if Stan didn't want to be around him because he was a little. But Kyle couldn't not tell him! He came halfway across the school in the middle of class just to calm Kyle down. “I'm scared…” Kyle whispered. Stan sighed. “It's okay, take your time…”

Stan looked at where the folder lied and sighed. “Is this about your classification?” Kyle gripped on tighter to Stans jacket, hiding his face in the cloth. “Did you get little?” Kyle started crying again. 

“Okay, okay!” Stan said worriedly. “It’s okay! Look at me.” Kyle sat up and wiped his eyes and sniffed so snot wasn't running down his face. “It’s okay that you're a little. Nothings wrong with that.” Kyle looked down at his own lap.

“I promise you that. Here!” Stan held out a pinky to Kyle. “I pinky promise everything is going to be okay and it’s okay you’re a little.” 

Kyle looked up and scooted towards Stan. “How do you know?” Stan looked at Kyle softly. “I’ll make sure everything is okay.” Kyle paused and thought about it. He quickly took the pinky into his own.

Stan stood up and grabbed the folder. “Now. Why don’t we look through this together?”

Stan reached out a hand for Kyle. Kyle took it merrily and got pulled up. “Do you want to come over after school to go through it? That way we can take as long as we need. Does that sound good?” Kyle nodded shyly. “Yes please.” Stan smiled. 

“Okay! Great! Now you should get back to class. Afterschool, just wait out at the front of the building for me.” Kyle smiled. “Kay. I'm gonna go now.” Stan gave a firm head nod. 

“Text me if you need anything.” “Okay.” Kyle and Stan split ways and headed back to their own classes.

When Kyle got back to his class everyone was talking about their classifications. As expected most people got neutral besides two others who got caregiver. 

Clyde looked to Kyle. “Hey dude what did you get?” Kyles heart skipped a beat. “Neutral, duh.”

Kyle lied through his teeth.

Clyde was all about being manly, how would being a little be manly? 

“Cool! I got neutral too.” “Nice.” The bell interrupted their conversation.

Kyle waved goodbye to Clyde and continued to walk. 

He was looking for Kenny and Butters or any of his friends for that matter.

He only could find Butters. “Hey…” Butters said, sounding a little down. “Hi.” Kyle said plainly.

“...So what did you get?” Kyle asked after a moment of silence. Butters looked away. “...Little…” He mumbled.

Kyle perked up and he smiled. “Really?” “Yeah… I know it’s dumb bu-” Kyle interrupted him. “So am I!” He exclaimed, happy one of his friends was also a little. “What?” Butters asked grinning. “Yeah! We’re a smol duo!” Butters gave Kyle a hive five. 

When backing away he got a good look at Kyle. “Kyle... you look exhausted and you got stains all over your face!” Kyle remembered how he had just sobbed his eyes out and had an anxiety attack. Not to mention he did not sleep good last night.

“Heh… yeah, I didn’t take the news very well…” Butters had a face of concern. “Oh, hamburgers...are you okay?” Kyle gave Butters a thumbs up. “Totally, just needed to calm down. Stan helped too.” Butters smiled “Good.”

Kyle remembered what Stan said. “Speaking of which I gotta go meet him outside. See you later!” Butters looked surprised but didn't have the time to ask because Kyle was already heading to the door.

Kyle sat on one of the benches outside. He simply watched his feet kick back and forth as he waited. He noticed the voice of his ex and his friends. 

Kyle looked up, one of the people's boyfriends were walking towards the group but caught Kyle looking at him. He gave a wave and a smile.

Him and Kyle were actually on decent terms and Kyle didn't see him as a jerk like the others who were friends with that group. 

Kyles ex gave Kyle a dirty look and Kyle quickly looked down and continued waiting. 

A few minutes of stares and side glances from the group passed. Don't they have somewhere to be!? Come on Staaann… 

As if he was summoned Stan came jogging up to Kyle. “Sorry about that! I was talking to the coach, then Wendy wanted to talk about something important, I really should have messaged you.” Stan sighed.

Kyle grinned at his presence. “It’s okay! I was just bored.”

Stan looked at the group behind him and saw the manipulative boy. Who now looked frustrated and still was looking at Kyle with side stares. “Do you need me to say something?” Kyle shook his head no. “Lets just go.”

When Kyle stood up he was suddenly off the ground and picked up bridal style. Kyle let a squeak of surprise slip from his vocal chords. “Off we go!” Stan started jogging again. Kyle was a giggling flustered mess. “StAaNn!!” Kyle squealed as they stopped.

“You’re such a goofball!” Stan put the smaller boy down and then dug out his keys.

“That was fun but a new form of transportation is needed.” Stan unlocked his Ford and jumped into the front seat and waited for Kype to get in and buckle. “We locked and loaded?” Stan asked. “Yep!” Kyle gave a thumbs up. “Lets go!”

The drive was nice. Stan lmoved just out into the country in 6th grade so Kyle got to see all the farm animals and the large field of crops.

Kyle thought the country was so pretty. He especially loved it when there were a bunch of trees and they drove under them and the sun just barely peaked out of the leaves.

Stan had radio music playing softly. Kyle hated the radio and hated all the stupid ads. It always reminded him of when he used to get grounded a bunch for the stupidest reasons. 

Kyle probably didnt get grounded as much as Butters but he still got into a lot of trouble esspecially when he was 10.

“Hey Stan?” he asked gently. “What is it buddy?” The name buddy made Kyle feel nice. “Can we listen to music? Like our music?” Stan smiled. “Of course! The AUX is right there.” Stan nodded his head to signal at the AUX cord. “You can use my phone, listen to whatever you please.”

Kyle set everything up and went to play Weary by Mal Blum but stopped before he clicked on the song. Is there anything in this song that he wouldn't like? Would he find this song annoying? Was this so-

“You good bud?” Stan glanced at Kyle in concern as he interrupted his thoughts. “Yeah, sorry. Do you mind if I listen to Mal Blum?” Stan chuckled. “You can listen to anything you’d like. As long as I'm listening to it with you i’ll be fine.” 

Kyle grinned and clicked the song and started humming along. Stan looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly.

Kyle noticed and quieted down in fear of being too loud. “You can sing buddy.” Kyle felt warm and safe and he started singing the lyrics softly.

A few songs later and they were pulling into the driveway. Stan locked the doors after they unloaded their stuff from the rusty truck. 

They went into a modest home and Stan led Kyle down a flight of basement stairs. “My room is a bit of a mess, so im gonna quickly throw some stuff around.” Stan scratched the back of his head. “Okay.” Kyle said sheepishly.

As they walked into Stan's room Kyle smelled vanilla and the slightest hint of pot but it was barely noticeable.

Stan had started smoking pot a few years back and gave up alcohol. He said he figured pot was at least a little less damaging the beer and it still made him feel nice.

The walls were a light grey and had some band posters up as well as a Pansexaul pride flag above his computer and desk. His bed was torn apart but Kyle sat down anyway. 

Stan scrambled around the room and picked up clothes frantically.

Kyle looked over at the egress window that had black out curtains that were drawn back. 

Kyle examimed the stuff in the window but quickly looked away when he saw that it was a bowl and a tin can with what he was assuming had weed in it. 

Stan noticed Kyle jump and went to the window. “Sorry!” He said picking it up and putting it away in a shoe box in his closet. “No, i’m sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosey… I didn’t know what it was, I wasn’t messing with it.”

Stan sat down next to Kyle. “Hey, I know. You’re fine. If you ever wanted some you could just ask.” 

Kyle felt nervous and started fidgeting with the hem of his jacket.

“But if you don't want to I won't force you!” Stan added. “Just if you’re ever interested, tell me. You don't even have to pay me and I'll even help you, if you need it. That’s all I was saying.” Kyle giggled. “Okay.”

Stan nodded. “Alright! Does your mom know you’re here?” Kyle nodded. “Mhm, she thinks we're working on a project… I couldn't tell her…” Kyle looked down feeling a little ashamed.

Stan scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Kyle. “I pinky promised something, and you can't break a pinky promise” 

Kyle hugged Stan tightly. “They can’t find out… They hate littles.” Stan sighed. “They won’t find out.” Kyle looked up at Stan confused. “How do you know?” Stan looked around the room then got up and held out his arms.

“You’ll only be little here!” Kyle looked shocked. “Are you sure? Wouldn’t that get annoying? Wouldn’t my mom get suspicious?” Stan chuckled. “Your mom loves me and trusts me more than the rest of your friends.” Kyle chuckled. “Yeah I guess you're right."

Stan smiled crouched down and got out a folder from his backpack. He sat back on the bed and looked at Kyle, patting beside him. “You ready?” Kyle scooted over to Stan. “I guess… ready as I’ll ever be.” Stan gave a side smile. “Good enough.” 

He opened the folder and read through the first page that just went over simple things about Kyles little space personally. Stuff like, Little age, independent or dependent, verbal or non verbal. Most of these things were done on a level or scale. It was out of 10 for them all.

For independent or dependent Kyle got a 7/10. 1 being completely independent and 10 being completely dependent. “Looks like you’re gonna need a caregiver… but we’ll worry about that later.” 

Kyle didn’t think about it till now but started to wonder what Stan got. Did he get caregiver? What about Wendy? Kyle wondered, almost hopefully. He was going to ask but figured Stan would've told him if he wanted Kyle to know.

Next was verbal or Non verbal. 1 being completely verbal and 10 being completely non verbal. Kyle got a 3/10. Underneath was a few asterisks.

*** Little may be shy in little space around strangers or new people, this may cause the little to be non-verbal.**

*** Littles speech is slurred and different from normal speech.**

“Good to know!” Stan said. He looked down at Kyle. “You okay?” Kyle gave a quiet. “Mhm.”

Stan looked down at the page. “I gotta admit Kyle, you’re a pretty cute little.” Kyle looked at Stan in surprise. “W-whAt?” His voice cracked.

Stan chuckled. “I'm just saying, it seems like you’re an energetic, clingy toddler. Anyone would be lucky to be your Caregiver.” Kyle smiled. “T-thank you…”

Stan smiles and flips the page. The next section was little gear. It went over different things that would help Kyle go into his little space. Stuff like pacifiers, sippy cups, toys, bath stuff, and clothes. 

The next page was about food and the last few pages were about places to go to get little gear. There were shops that were specifically designed for littles and caregivers but you could usually find a small ilse for littles in bigger company stores.

There was also a 50 dollar gift card for little gear.

Stan smiled and shut the folder. “Well? What’cha think? Is being a little still bad?” Kyle looked to the side. “...no…” He mumbled. “But i'm still nervous! I don't know how i’m going to do this! What if my parents find out?” Kyle let out a gasp. “Or my friends!? How am I gonna find a caregiver? And how am I ever going to get any little gear!? Also will this mess with school? Stan i’m scared!”

Kyle hugged Stan and shoved his face into Stans chest. Stan sighed. “Don’t worry, you’ve got this. Your parents won't know because you’ll keep everything here, and we can get said everything together. I’m sure your friends don't care if you're a little and if they do, they’re not the right friends, You can’t help what you got on the classification test.” 

Kyle let go of Stan. “Thank you… I’d never be able to do this alone…” Stan pet Kyles head gently. “I’m always going to be here for you.”

Kyle suddenly let out a huge yawn. Stan blinked a few times out of shock before giggling. “Looks like someones sleepy.” 

Kyle pouted. “No! I just didn’t sleep well last night…” Stan's face dropped. “Again?” 

Kyle looked away. “It’s hard… I hate sitting alone in the silence… my brain starts running.” Kyle wasn’t lying. Whenever he went to go to sleep he would start thinking bad things about his friends hating him or his family. This led to him staying up late, trying to distract himself. Stan knew this too.

Stan sighed and looked at his phone. “Lay down.” Kyle looked at him shocked and confused. “I-i uhh wh- what?” He tripped over his words. Stan got off the bed and pulled back the covers. “Lay down. It’s almost 5, You can eat dinner here and I’ll cook while you nap.”

Kyle was already sitting by the pillows but wasn't lying down or was under the covers. He looked at Stan. “My mom-” Stan interrupted Kyle. “I’ll call her.”

Kyle looked down and started fidgeting with his hoodie again, staying silent. He wasn't going to be able to sleep without a stuffed animal. How was the boy supposed to ask for that?

Stan looked at him, confused as to why he wasn’t lying down yet. “What's wrong buddy?” Kyle looked away and mumbled his want. “I can’t sleep without a… st..u..ff..ie.” Kyle mumbled the words into his hoodie, feeling embarrassed. 

Stan's face softened and he walked over to his closet and dug out an old stuffed rabbit. He handed it to Kyle, sitting on the bed and Kyle took it and gave it a big squeeze as he flopped down into the bed. 

Stan pulled the covers over him and ruffled Kyles now exposed hair once more. 

Stan stood up to leave but Kyle grabbed a hold of his shirt. Stan sighed and sat next to Kyle. “I guess I can get take out… what do you want?” Kyle laid in Stans lap. “Dont care… Money’s in bag though, I gotta 20, use it to pay at least a part of it.” he mumbled tiredly. “Chinese it is!” Stan pulled out his phone, ignoring the money statement.

“I should call your mom first.” Kyle gave a hum of acknowledgement as he listened. 

The phone rang once or twice before the similar sound of Kyles mom could be heard. “Hello?” Stan kept petting Kyle. “Hiya!” “Oh hello Sta ! How is the project coming along?”

Stan looked at Kyle with a smirk. “It’s going great actually!” 

“Good, hopefully Kylie is doing some work as well?” Kyle flinched in Stan's lap and looked at the blankets with a solemn look in his eyes. “Uh, yea, she’s working super hard.” Stan was cringing. “Good. Now what do you need?” 

“Well…” Stan was obviously thinking through what to say. “I just wanted to warn you that i’m ordering food forrr…” He dragged out ‘for’ so he could think of what to say. “The both of us! I'm getting us dinner now and wanted to tell you.” “Oh! Of course! Thank you. Kylie should have some money in her bag, use that to pay for her food.” Stan hummed but held an upset face. “Kay, will do.” They said there were fair wells and hung up.

Stan looked down at Kyle who was staring at the blankets intensely. “I’m sorry Kyle. I know you’re a tough boy and I'm sure in time, you mom will learn that too.” 

Kyle just hugged the stuffed animal tightly. Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder, rub up and down in a soothing tone. 

Stan sunk into the bed and let Kyle lay his head on Stan's chest. Stan started humming a song he knew Kyle loved. Kyle melted in the feeling and completely relaxed. 

Kyle felt his eyelids get heavy. He felt soft, warm, safe, and happy. Almost floaty. 

Right before he fell asleep he let out a small. “Tank oo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kyles parents arent like that in canon but I got push my emotional damage on charaters some how right? Also its a huge head canon of mine that Kyle has a super short temper but is actually really soft 👉👈


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets dinner and tells his dad about Kyles classification and the prediciment Kyles in.

Kyle woke up due to Stan slightly shaking him. “Wake up buddy.” Kyle sat up and rubbed his eyes. “The chinese is here.” Kyle gave a happy but tired smile. “Okay. Did you find the money?”

Stan grabbed Kyles hand to help him up. Proceeding to lead him to the dining room.

“You like sweet and sour chicken right?” Stan passed a plate he already made for Kyle. It had sweet and sour chicken with sweet and sour sauce drizzled over it and two crab rangoons to the side as well as some lo mein noodles.

Kyle was aware of Stan avoiding the question. “...Thank you.” Stan smiled and sat next to him. “Of course!”

Stan started digging into his beef and broccoli but Kyle slowly ate making sure to chew quietly. Stan looked at Kyle, confused. “Is it bad?” Kyle shook his head quickly. “No! Not at all… I was just making sure I wasn’t chewing loudly...my mom and dad say I sound ‘disgusting’ and that I chew weird. I didn't want you thinking I was a pig…” 

Stans face dropped in disappointment. “Kyle look at me.” Kyle raised his head to look at Stan. “I know darn well that I have lo mein noodles on my face and broccoli in my teeth. I'm not going to think you’re a pig. Now eat.”

Kyle giggled. “What?” Stan asked defensively. Kyle pointed at his face. “It’s on your nose.” Stan rolled his eyes before proceeding to dip his finger in the excess sweet and sour sauce and booping Kyles noes. “Now we match.” Stan grinned.

A sudden door opening interrupted the teenagers. “Stan! I’m home!” Stan gave a side smile. “In here dad!” 

A kind look man poked his head around the corner of the dining room. “Oh! Why hello there Kyle.” Kyle waved sheepishly. “Hi Randy…” Stan's father looked between the two. “Um, I hope you’re both aware you have stuff on your noses?” Stan nodded. “Yeah, that’d be Kyles fault.” Kyle looked at Stan quickly. “Hey!” Stan giggled.

“I got some dinner for you. It’s on the counter.” Stan's dad rubbed his paws togethers. “Don't mind if I do.” He turned around to fetch the food from the kitchen.

Kyle went to wipe his nose with his hoodie sleeve but Stan stopped him. “Hey, don’t do that your sleeve will get ucky.” Stan got a napkin and wiped off Kyles nose himself. “Eh- Uhh, I- why you did that?” Kyle asked flustered.

Stan giggled and went to answer before he was interrupted. 

“So Kyle, what brings you here?” Kyle froze not knowing what to say. _Do I tell him it was for the project or that I'm a little? Would he want Stan to stop hanging out with me?_

“Kyle got little for a classification and was scared to go through the folder himself.” Stan said, interrupting Kyles thoughts.

Kyle looked at Stan panicking. “Calm down, my dads a caregiver.” Kyle calmed down a little. “O-oh.” Stan's dad chuckled. “How cute!” 

Stan scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, but um he also might be here a lot more often…” The father looked up from his fried rice. “Oh?” Stan looked at his plate and poked at his food. “Unfortunately Kyles parents wouldn't be too happy if they knew what Kyle got on the test… He’s currently here for a project.” 

Randy put down his fried rice. “...I see… well in that case, is it Friday?” Stan looked at Kyle who looked just as lost as him. “It is.” Stan responded confused.

Stan's dad left the room, pulling out his phone. “You don’t think he’d call my mom right?” Kyle asked, frightened. 

Stan stood up so fast his chair scooted back he went to the doorway his dad just left in Kyle got up and followed.

They could both hear the words spoken by Randy. “Sheila?” there was a pause between his words. “Yes she has eaten, but i’ll tell you what I looked at the project there working on…”

Another pause. “ Oh no! They got a good chunk done, but that thing is huge!!” You could hear the smirk through his words.

“It honestly is… but I was wondering, Kylie’s spent the night before…. Well the project is due Monday, so I figured they’d just work on through the weekend...Okay. Uh huh. Of course, I wouldn't want anything happening!” Randys tone was exasperated.

“Clothes? Oh well there going to head to the dollar tree for markers, they can just stop by on the way…Perfect!... Okay, tell Gerald I said hi!... Okay bye now.”

Randy walked around the corner and saw the two with confused faces. 

Stan's dad smirked. “You two are going to go little gear shopping!” Randy handed Stan a 20 dollar bill. Stan took it confused. “But-” A finger was placed on Stan's mouth. “I know you both got gift cards and i'm aware it’s a little late, but that just means the shops will be empty.”

The dad has a small smile on his face. “Stop by Kyles to get clothes and stuff. Then back here. Now go have fun!” Stan's dad gestured for them to go.

Stan and Kyle headed to Stan's room. Kyle got out his gift card and put on his shoes. 

Stan pulled out a thick folder and flipped to the back. That's his classification folder!? Is Stan a Caregiver?

Stan pointed at Kyle. “Before we head off. Binder off. I let you wear it this long, you can't wear it any longer. I'm going to leave the room to also get you your hat and I want to see it when I get back.”

Kyle pouted and watched Stan leave. He slipped the tight article of clothing off and threw on the extra shirt from his backpack over his other shirt and his Jacket over that.

Kyle heard a knock. “Come in.” Stan came in and tossed Kyle his hat in return for the sight of the binder. “Good! No back or lung problems for cuties! It’s the law.”

Kyle chuckled. “Then why did I take it off?” Stan looked at Kyle confused. “So you don’t… HEY! You are too a cutie! No self deprecation!” Stan picked Kyle up in a hug. “Okay, okay!” Kyle giggled. "Lets just go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one, thats only because tommorows chapter should be pretty long and will need TWs so I wanted to make it a seprate chapter.


	4. An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle go little shopping and bumb into a problem on the way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to finish but im so happy to finally post it.
> 
> TW: Use of Slurs, homophobia, transphobia, mention of Suicide, panic attack  
> All Triggering scenes will be marked and can be skipped.

The two boys waved goodbye to Stan's dad and started to drive.

They went to Kyles house first. Kyle dashed inside, trying to avoid teasing about spending the night at a, “BoOoYs!!” and quickly started shoving a pair of clothes into his bag.

He grabbed his comfort stuffie and started walking out.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Kyles dad warned. Kyle nodded. “Of course! Bye!” Kyle shut the door and hopped into Stan’s truck.

“You good?” Stan asked. Kyle nodded. “Let's get this over with.” Kyle said, sounding almost mad.

Stan noticed him chewing his knuckle. “You don't need to be nervous.” Stan grabbed Kyles paw and pulled it away from Kyles mouth. “Don’t chew on your knuckles, you could get sick. Your hands are ucky.”

Kyle started chewing on his jacket sleeve. “Buddy. Stop it.” Kyle crossed his arms. “I’m so nervous… I need to chew on something.”

Stan sighed. “I know but i'm going to be right there, with you.” Kyle looked at Stan who held a soft expression.

Kyle looked at him a little longer. “Are you a caregiver?” Stan's face dropped. “Heh, why?”

He seemed to grow nervous. “You’re so nice to me and treat me like a little kid… like a little brother... Is that why?”

Stan looked at Kyle confused before looking directly back at the road. “What!? Is that what you think?” Kyle gave a small head nod. It was bothering him for some time now.

“Well first of all, yes i’m a caregiver but I’m nice to you cuz, well, you’re my friend. The little kid stuff is cuz… well that’s me just wanting to take care of you, but I do not see you as a little brother!” Stan's face scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out making a quiet. “Ick.” sound. “Oh…” Kyle said, a little disappointed.

Stan noticed this. “Uh! Not that I don't wan- I just- you’re- Ughhhh.” Stan paused for a second his face obviously cringing. “I want to take care of you… as like my little…”

Kyles face felt extremely warm. Was Kyles crush asking to be his caregiver!?

Stan glanced over at Kyle. “Im sorry, I know it’s so dumb but… I don't know…” Stan gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I guess… well, I guess I just really like you… Like not as a friend-”

Kyle snapped out of shock. “You’re joking.” Stan seemed shocked at the response. “Eh… No?”

Kyle suddenly felt so happy. He felt relieved. “Oh my gosh.” Kyle smiled. Stan was just plain confused. “Oh my gosh? Why oh my my gosh.”

Kyle chuckled. “Funny story, I may or may not feel the same way and have felt the same way sometime now…”

Stan's face lit up. “Heh. W-wow. Umm…” Kyle giggled. Stan followed suit. “Sorry I never thought I’d get this far.” “It’s fine.'' Kyle reassured.

They had pulled into the parking lot of the store. There was a small moment of silence before it was interrupted by Stan. “So. Because im a dumb gay...Are we dating?”

Kyle chuckled. But his smile quickly dropped "What about Wends? I will not be the reason you break their heart!" Kyle felt ashamed of his actions.

Stan quickly waved his arms back and forth and shook his head 'no' in a violent manner. "We talked! Wendy got Caregiver as well... They said they understood if I wanted to get a little, they also said they didnt mind me dating my little. As long as they could do the same..."

“Do you want to?” Stan turned to Kyle. “Kyle… this is so cheesy… Will you be my boyfriend and little?” Kyle grinned and nodded quickly. “You big dork. Of course!” Stan and Kyle hugged across the center console. 

When they split up and got out Kyle reached for Stan's hand which Stan took gratefully.

“Okay. Are you ready buddy?” Kyle grinned and gave a thumbs up with his free hand. He was grinning ear to ear and he started feeling excited as well as floaty again.

Kyle barely remembered the last time it happened so it sorta scared him. “Mmm… Stan?” Stan looked at Ke concerned. “What's wrong? Are you still nervous?”

Kyle shook his head no. “I jus feelin’ a little floaty. I don know why…” Stan chuckled, know Kyle was regressing. “It’s okay buddy. You’re just excited.” Kyles mouth went “O” and he kept walking with Stan to the store.

Stan looked down at Kyle. “Now listen you gotta hold on to my hand while we're here, that way you don't get lost, Okay?” Kyle smiled. “Mtay!” 

He was getting more excited by the minute. He started jumping up and down with his steps, swinging his arms back and forth.

The store was pretty big. It was just like a baby store, but for adults. Kyle and Stan walked farther into the store when a store employee greeted them.

She was a pretty Ginger with blue eyes. “Hello! Welcome to Littleverse! Can I help you?” Kyle hid behind Stan keeping a hold of his paw.

Stan chuckled and petted Kyles head “It’s okay buddy.” Kyle came forward again but still hid next to Stan.

“He’s a little shy, he actually just found out he was a little today!” The store employee smiled. “I see! I have a little at home so I understand. You’re here for some starting stuff?” “Yep! Do you know where we should start?” The store employee pointed at a few isles.

“I hope I could help.” Stan gave a hum. “Yes, thank you very much.” She smiled then looked at Kyle. “Oh! And since you were such a good boy when daddy was talking to me…” The girl reached into her work apron and pulled out a sucker. “Is it okay if he has one?”

Stan smiled. “Of course!” Kyle took the sucker. “Tank oo.” He said shyly. He felt very happy he was able to behave enough to get a sucker.

He unwrapped it and put the sugary treat in his mouth. It tasted like bubble gum.

“Yummy!” Kyle giggled. Stan gave a soft smile before waving goodbye to the girl and leading Kyle around the store.

By the time they were finished Kyle had Pacis, paci clips, a sippy cup and plate set, a onesie and fuzzy sock set, a bath set, a sensory block, and chew necklaces for when Kyle got anxious.

Stan had placed these things onto the conveyor belt from the basket. After ringing up the items most of the money was used besides Kyles 20 but it was worth it. Kyle was so happy, he was bouncing up and down.

As they left the store Kyle tugged on Stan's sleeve. “...Papa?” Stan Looked back at Kyle concerned. “What is it Little one?”

Kyle started to chew his knuckle. “I hungy…” Stans face softened and he grabbed Kyles paw to prevent chewing.

“I have to go to the gas station, do you wanna pick out a treat while we’re there?” Kyles face lit up. “Pwease?” Stan nodded. “Mhm! Lets go!”

Stan opened the car door for Kyle and buckled him in before getting in himself and ruffling Kyles head fluff as he started the car.

They started to drive to the nearest 7 - Eleven. Kyle was looking out the window with the biggest grin. Could his day get any better? He got the boy of his dreams and said boy supported him and was his caregiver! He also got a little spoiled today, which was a plus.

“Kyky?” Sta interrupted Kyles thoughts. Kyle looked at him. “Yes Papa?”

Stan's face was smiling and he seemed so content and peaceful with life right now.

“When we get home I want you to, finish your snack, take a bath, brush your teeth, take your allergy meds and put on jammies. Okay?”

Kyle cringed. “I has to go ni ni when I get home?” Stan sighed. “I’m afraid so buddy. It’s gettin’ late.” Kyle pouted. “I don wanna though…” He mumbled quietly.

Stan looked at him with a soft expression that made Kyle feel safe. “We can watch a few cartoons if you do as you’re told and behave.”

Stan knew the poor boys mind tended to race at night, especially for bed. He didn’t want his little boy to hurt or feel scared. Kyle grinned. “Otay! Tankies!”

Stan pulled up to a gas pump. He twisted his arm to reach Kyles seat belt clicker thing to unbuckle him. “Okay let's go!” Stan smiled.

Kyle hopped out of the car. Stan was already pumping gas, smiling softy at seemingly nothing. Unlike Kota’s, who had a wide grin from ear to ear in excitement.

“Hey buddy, but no candy okay?” Stan was cautious with his sentence, he didn't want Kyle to be upset but instead Kyle gave a smile and nodded. “Otay! It cuz it ni ni time?” Stan hummed a yes when he grabbed Kyles hand.

They walked into the convenient store and towards the short isle filled with different types of snacks. Kyle was giggling while Stan messed around and made funny faces. “Daddy is so funny!” Kyle giggled, Stan smiled and pointed to the snacks.

“Thanks baby but you should go pick out a treat so we can get home.” Kyle grinned and skipped over to the snacks humming as he rocked back and forth on his heels as he thought of what he should get.

Stan stood a little ways away and messaged his dad telling him they’d be home soon when he heard something.

\---------------------------TW--------------------------

“You should act your age!” An angry deep voice barked.

Stan looked up and saw an angry overweight man shoving a finger into the scared littles chest.

Kyle stood there scared, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace. “I-i sowwie…” The man gave a loud grunt. “Don't speak to me wit-”

Stan was quick to grab Kyle in his arms and place him on his hip. “Do you have a problem?” Stan's eyes were angry, his hair standing on edge as he felt his boy tremble in his hands and hide his face in Stan's neck.

The man eyed Stan up and down. “Oh let me guess, you’re it’s Daddy?” The man's voice dripped with sarcasm and mockery. “And his boyfriend, and I suggest you leave him alone before I call the police.”

The man scoffed and pointed a finger at Stan angrily “Listen here, faggot! I dont give a shit about you or your trap of a “Boyfriend”,” the man made air quotes with his fingers. “but maybe she should grow the fuck up and stop stealing others money and being a bother, people like her should kill themselves and go to hell!” 

Stan felt a sudden dampness in his shirt and realised Kyle was crying. “Listen.” Stan spoke as calmly as he could. “I don’t know who pissed in your cereal but you have no right to sit here and call me and my boyfriend slurs! Especially when you look like you just crawled out of the sewers to harass people to overcompensate for your pathetic life and small dick!”

Stan practically spat the last words with anger. Kyle flinched in Stans arms and hugged him tighter. The lab looked at Stan with shock and anger before he showed his teeth and shoved Stan almost hard enough to knock him over. “Fuck you and that tranny!” The man stormed off and out of the store.

\--------------------TW END-----------------------

Kyle whimpered into Stan's shoulder and held onto him tight.

Stan's whole being immediately softened as he quickly hugged the little to comfort him. “Don’t worry my prince, he’s gone. I would never let him hurt you.” Kyle’s grip loosened and he looked back at Stan. His skin on his face had tear stains.

“Aww baby… I’m so sorry, everythings going to be fine, okay? Daddy’s here.” Kyle sniffed. “I wanna go home…” His voice sounded drained and tired. “Of course my prince. Do you still want a snack?”

Stan watched as Kyle pointed at a box of Strawberry Pockys. Stan grabbed them and headed towards the register. 

He set Kyle down but made sure to hold onto his hand tightly. Kyle leaned into Stan's shoulder. His eyes felt heavy and he felt small and scared. 

The cashier suddenly spoke up. “Just so you know, we reported him to the police for harassment. I'm very sorry he treated you and your little so poorly.” 

Kyle didn’t want to think of all the mean things the man said. The whole situation shook him up a bit and he just wanted to cry. The only thing stopping him was that he was in public but he could feel his throat burning and the threat of tears about to spill.

“Thank you.” Stan responded as he paid and led the both of them out of the 7/11.

\------------------- TW ----------------

As soon as they got into the car Kyle couldn’t hold it. His eyes pooled tears and curled into himself. Kyles mind was filled with horrible thoughts and they wouldn't stop. **Tranny, no one could love you, you’re such a screw up, kill yourself,** **mistake!**

Kyle pushed his hands into his eyes till he saw stars. **What makes you think anyone could love you like this? Cuz you’re a fucking mistake! No one could love you!! You’re disgusting!!** Kyle balled his paws into fist and lifted his arms up and let them come crashing down onto his skull. He went to repeat the process but Stan was quick to grab his arms. Someone Kyle almost forgot was in the car.

“Kyle.” Stan's voice was firm. Kyle looked at him feeling pure fear pulsing through his body. “I understand if you need to cry but no self destruction.” Stan slowly let go of Kyles arms. 

Kyle hugged himself and cried loudly, letting out sobs. He gripped his arms tightly. He cried and cried. The words the man spoke repeating in his mind like a broken record player.

Stan had already started the car and was rushing to get home. Kyle tried to speak, his words coming out as choked sobs. “I-i sowwie! I-” Kyle hiccuped and heaved through his words.

“ I di-idn m- ean to b-be bad! I sow-wie Papa!” Stan watched as his little shook. “I know baby, it’s okay, you weren't bad, I promise.” 

Kyle just sobbed more. **You think that’s the truth!? He’s just annoyed with you because you’re crying so loud! He doesn't actually care about you!** _Stop iittt._ Kyle desperately wanted the voice to stop. **God you’re such a burden look how fed up he’s getting with you!** _SHUT UP!!_

Kyle panicked and looked down to see his arm before he put two and two together and chomped down on his arm without thinking. 

He sank his teeth into his arm when he felt a grab from Milo who ripped his arm out of his mouth. “Kyle! Stop!” 

**Look at how annoyed he’s getting! It won’t be long before he ditches you! No one wants you! You disgusting freak!!** Kyle let out another choked sob as he ripped his arm away and pressed his hands into his ears trying to at least get the voice to quiet down not remembering it was him thinking these things.

**What did you expect?! For him to love you unconditionally? Yeah sure, just like your parents? Fucking tranny! You’re a discusting faggot and a pussy! No one could love something as vile as you!**

Kyle was starting to panic and started to feel like a caged animal. **You’re going to die alone, hopefully at your own hands.** At that Kyle sobbed once more, feeling his nails dig into his scalp.

“STOP IT!!!” He yelled out loud breathing heavily and sobbing more. “Please stop!” Kyles nails were digging into his scalp and his eyes were closed tight, his world was spinning.

Kyle suddenly heard the sound of a car door opening beside him and he felt arms envelope him into a tight hold as Stan dragged him out of the car and sat on the ground with him. “Shhh, It’s okay.” Stan spoke smoothly. 

Stan knew Kyle had a rough day and had already had an anxiety attack earlier today. He should’ve expected Kyles brain to freak out at the man's words. Especially when Kyle was little. 

Stan felt a mixture of shock and guilt that Kyle went through that when he was little. “Nothing it says is true. Im here."

Stan slipped a hand under the green hat and pet Kyles curly hair gently until the sobbing ceased into quiet sniffles. 

Kyle was now hugging Stan instead of being curled in on himself in Stans lap and the thoughts had dissipated. “...I sowwy daddy…” He let out softly.

Stan rubbed Kyles back “There's no need for you to be sorry. You were a very brave boy today, and I'm so proud of you.” 

Kyle leaned back to get a better look at his Papa. “W-weally?” Stan smiled and used his thumb to caress Kyles face, wiping a few excess tears away. “Of course my prince. That man was so mean to you, just remember that nothing he said is true. You are amazing and handsome.” Stan tickled Kyle and Kyle giggled.

“Now.” Stan stated. “Why don’t we get out of my driveway and get everything inside so we can start you a bath?”

Stan stood up and wiped his jeans off and helped Kyle get up. “Will my strong handsome boy help papa with the bags?” Kyle shook his head. “Otay Papa!” 

Stan gave Kyle two bags along with Kyles bag from home and proceeded to carry the rest. 

They walked in and Stan's dad noticed the two carrying the bags as well as Kyles messy tear stained face. 

“Hiya!” Kyle chirped. “Hello?” He looked at Stan confused as he pointed at Kyle. Stan sighed. “I’ll explain later, come on Kyky lets take this down stairs.” Mtay!” Kyle followed behind Stan.

They put the stuff in Stan's room but Stan took out the bath set that held A loofa, a wash cloth, 5 bath toys, soap set, and bubbles. 

He also took out a dark blue and yellow star pattern onise as well as yellow and blue striped fuzzy thigh high socks. 

He handed the PJs to Kyle as he proceeded to put everything that needed to be washed into a bag. “Come on my prince.” 

Stan walked back up the stairs, Kyle following close behind. Placing the bag down, Stan opened the bathroom door and started the water for Kyles bath, adding some bubbles in it as well. 

He took the PJs out of Kyles hand and placed them on the sink. “I’ll help you with the socks just put the onesie on when you get out.” Stan instructed as he got out two towels, one for the floor and one for Kyle.

“Otay!” Kyle grinned. Stan's heart melted as he turned to Kyle in a baggy T-shirt and boxer briefs. “I’ll take your hoodie and hat.” 

Kyle picked the two items off the ground and handed them to Stan. “Thank you. I’ll be right in the kitchen if you need me.” Kyle gave a toothy grin. “Otay Papa! Tankies!” Stan nodded and shut the door with a sigh.

“Papa huh?” Stan jumped at the sound of his dad's voice. “That's new.” 

Stan grabbed the bag and headed towards the kitchen. “It happened at Littleverse.” Stan explained. “As well as Kyle going into Littlespace?” His dad said slyly. “That too.” Stan started filling the sink with hot water. “And the tear stains?” Stan's dad asked, confused.

Stan sighed and went over what happened as he soaked the sippies, pacis, and chew necklaces in hot water. Stan's dad stared in shock. “I’m glad everything turned out okay and that the both of you are alright but next time, be careful.” Stan's father said with worry, lacing his voice. “I know.”

Stan was drying everything when Kota stamped out in the onesie but the buttons were undone. He held the socks out. “Help pwease!” Stan

and his dad chuckled and Stan buttoned the onesie and ordered Kyle to sit, which Kyle did. 

“Leggie up!” Kyle lifted his leg and Stan pulled the sock up, adjusting as need be and repeated it for the next sock. 

Milo then proceeded to get a yellow paci from the counter and held it up to Kyles mouth. Kyle was hesitant at first but took it in between his lips and smiled.

When Stan saw the smile he felt relief and affectionately ruffled Kyles hair. 

Stans dad left the room once Stan stood and lifted Kyle with him twirling him around, watching Kyle giggle and grin then hugging him before putting him down.

“Okay baby, do you want to watch cartoons now?” Kyle stared back at Stan in excitement and took his Paci and shook it. “Yesyyy!"

The rest of the night was spent curled up watching Paw Patrol untill the sleepy little and caregiver fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was a bit short I will realse a new chapter very soon, but I hope you liked it. Kyle is trans and Wendy is Non Binary.


End file.
